


Touching Pages

by Aaravosa (Lokiiwood)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Young Academy, Fluff and Smut, Incredibly public, Library Sex, M/M, Not particularly edited hue, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiwood/pseuds/Aaravosa
Summary: Based off of Twitter user Ph1nyx_'s fanart contribution to the Young!AUhttps://twitter.com/Ph1nyx_/status/1117861871925825536?s=19---His warm hand slid up and down his arm soothingly. “It matters to me. I promise if I relax you, we can study as long as you wish.”Viren’s eyes followed his hand, the memories of his touch beginning to subdue the alarm bells of reason in his head.“I’m not leaving the library…”“I don’t plan to.”





	Touching Pages

“This is where my ‘Magic Apothecary’ class is at the moment, but I’m far ahead. So, if you can I…hello?”

Viren slowly raised his head to see Aaravos’s smile wide and eyes trained on his face, chin comfortably in his hand as he stared down at him instead of the old textbook he brought.

“Are you even listening to me?” Viren asked. Did his new ‘tutor’ think it was rude to look at his book instead of him? Aaravos said he wasn’t new to tutoring, but maybe it was an elf manners thing. He’d also scooted his chair closer twice now and it was becoming distracting.

“Hm? Yes, of course. You have such an…authoritative voice, Viren. It…”

Aaravos’ gaze wasn’t even on his eyes anymore, it drifted lower. What was he looking at? Did he have something on his face?

“…commands attention.”

And what gibberish was he spouting?

“Sure, but are you _listening_?” he sighed, regretting fighting with Harrow now more than ever. If he hadn’t opened his stupid mouth he’d have his own books at home, although tutor-less. “You’re supposed to be helping me, you know. It’s alright if you look at the book instead of…me.”

“Hm? Why?”

Viren blinked. “Why? How are you supposed to read if you’re not looking at the book?”

Aaravos frowned but only for a moment. “Hm, I guess…now, where were we?"

He scooted his chair even closer. Their arms were touching now and Viren flinched. He hadn’t taken Aaravos as a ‘hands-on’ elf outside the bedroom but he sure liked to be…close. He tried to mind, but Aaravos felt soft and warm and Viren was in his sleeveless uniform. The chilly library wasn’t helping either.

He sighed and pointed at the third paragraph again. “As I was saying, since I’m staying ahead in my apothecary class, sometimes the material gets confusing. Specifically, this product distribution theory is rooted in business practice, so I’m largely unfamiliar with its…Aaravos.”

“Hm?”

“You’re not looking at the book again.”

"Oh, apologies."

Viren stared at Aaravos as his smile perked even more, eyes finally roaming the page as he was supposed to minutes ago. What was he doing? Was he messing with him? Did he think that just because they, well, had a sexual history that he could ruin his studies? He didn’t like being made fun of.

“Here is it?” Aaravos murmured, two of his four fingers gliding in a zigzag down the page.

“Yes, it’s…”

The fingers finally stopped, bumping into his and staying there.

Viren’s eyes cautiously raised to see Aaravos looking at him – again, a smolder in his gaze.

“…What are you doing?”

“Oops,” Aaravos drawled with his lips anything but apologetic.

Wait…

“Are you…trying to seduce me?” Viren whispered, moving his fingers down the page. Aaravos gave chase. Viren kept his face as neutral as possible, moving his fingers to the other page as they locked gazes in their game of cat and mouse.

Aaravos didn’t respond, which was a good enough response all on its own.

“I really need to study, Aaravos.”

Aaravos nodded slowly. “You’re too wired to study properly. You need to relax.”

Suggestive. Viren finally lifted his hand entirely and examined the room to see other students buried in their own books and stacks of paper. “I’m fine. And w-we’re in a library. Can’t we just focus?”

Aaravos sighed and let his hand dance off the page and onto his arm, two fingers walking as he spoke. “You’re not fine. Even now, you’re tense. You’re still thinking of Harrow despite being beside me.”

Nothing he said was untrue but that only annoyed him more. “It doesn’t matter. I can still study, it’s what I’m good at.”

His warm hand slid up and down his arm soothingly. “It matters to me. I promise if I relax you, we can study as long as you wish.”

Viren’s eyes followed his hand, the memories of his touch beginning to subdue the alarm bells of reason in his head.

“I’m not leaving the library…”

“I don’t plan to.”

The hand, on one of its travels up, left off his shoulder to brush against his chin. Aaravos’ fingers pampered the small hairs of his beard before pulling him towards his lips. Viren hesitated. He should stop him. Aaravos always made good on his promises but…

“Aaravos, we can’t make a scene here. I almost got my card revoked because of your little stunt last time.”

Aaravos hummed as he stopped, lips lingering and just barely brushing his own. Heat was flaring across his face as he gazed at him. Viren tried to stay calm as Aaravos spoke and his fresh breath teased him.

“I can fix that.”

Aaravos’ eyes glowed and his free hand wrote runes in the air just out of view. But it only lasted a moment and then he was crushing his lips to his entirely. Viren tried to ask what Aaravos did, but both of his hands moved to hold his cheeks and deepen their kiss. Aaravos leaned in closer still as his tongue worked his mouth open. Now impossible to speak, Viren’s hands trembled.

He was letting himself be seduced again, but so what? It was mutually beneficial and maybe the other had a point about relaxing to study. Aaravos moaned into the kiss gently, quiet and rumbling down his throat. He left his seat entirely in a hurry and Viren gasped, pushing back against his chest.

“W-we’re in a libr-“

“Yes, yes, they can’t see, but you have to be quiet,” Aaravos interrupted. The elf kissed him again, pulling his chair back just enough so he could slide on his lap. Dammit. He was heavy, but Viren couldn’t complain about feeling Aaravos’ thighs around his legs. Aaravos tilted Viren’s head back and tasted down his neck before sucking skin. He nipped at him and chuckled when Viren’s arms wrapped around his large torso.

“This isn’t…relaxing,” Viren gasped.

“Sssh,” Aaravos whispered into his sensitive skin. “So noisy…here.”

Aaravos paused long enough to reach around his chest and unhook his cape.

“Let me serve you,” he winked. Viren felt himself start to panic although his pants didn't seem to mind the situation. He glanced around, but indeed no one seemed to be watching or reporting them for obscene activities. Aaravos draped his cape around him and then began stuffing the hood inside his mouth.

Reluctantly, he accepted it until he couldn’t anymore. Aaravos licked across his upper lip and then moved to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll give you what you need, Viren. Relax, it won’t take long…”

Aaravos slid off of him and worked to pull down his uniform’s pants that were hidden under the skirt. Viren squeezed his eyes shut. _Please don’t get caught, please don’t get caught…_

He felt four fingers massage him through his underwear while the other held one of his fists and slowly coaxed it open. With an exhale through his nose, he uncurled both fists and tried to relax in his seat. The hand patted him and then yanked down his underwear.

Viren opened his eyes to see Aaravos smiling at his erection under the table, although his horns were scraping it. The elf glanced up to meet his gaze and opened his mouth to show his tongue. He flicked at the precum-laden tip and then licked down to his base. One hand’s two fingers formed a circle around the tip and squeezed, moving the ring up and down while the other hand reached under his balls to prod at his asshole. Viren inhaled deep. Alright, maybe the gagging was a good idea after all.

Aaravos licked back up and then kissed back down. He was being achingly gentle and patient with him – maybe he _did_ want to relax him?

The ring continued all the way down to the base and then back. He went faster but kept the pressure light. Viren twitched, needing more and caring less. He rolled his hips forward to request so, but Aaravos kept his same pattern and annoyingly content expression.

He cupped his balls and squeezed. Viren shivered. Why? _Why_ was he doing this? He wrapped his legs around those broad shoulders and tried to pull him forward. Aaravos finally looked up and shook his head.

He mouthed the word ‘relax’ and Viren relented. Fine. He’d play by his damn game. He started to move his legs but the hand on his erection snapped to stop him. Aaravos opened his mouth wide – and swallowed. Viren groaned through the fabric. Unbelievable. Aaravos just took him in one go. His warm lips were against his crotch. Viren’s cock was completely sheathed inside Aaravos mouth and Aaravos tapped his legs. He moved them back and forth in silent suggestion.

Following the direction, Viren rolled his hips and squeezed his legs around Aaravos’ neck. He controlled the speed, but it wasn’t fast enough. Desperately, he locked his ankles and moved as much as he could. He felt a tear stream down his cheek. _Please, please more, please m-_

A woman sat down at the other end of the table and Viren paused long enough to hear a quill drop and his heart flipping.

His moment of fear was interrupted when Aaravos’ hands found his knees. He continued despite Viren, deepthroating him and not pausing for a break. His mouth drooled down his cock and Viren’s eyes fluttered at the sight of him plunging down his throat.

He was shaking. Adrenaline ran through him as he heard the woman shuffling her belongings. She was so close and _he_ was so close.

He bucked and Aaravos pinned his legs down. There was nowhere to go. Relief shot down his tutor’s throat and Viren nearly screamed. He felt lightheaded. He needed air. But Aaravos kept going – slowing down but still pumping the last of his exhaustion. Viren was burning everywhere at once and his heavy eyelids watched Aaravos detach himself, popping the tip in his mouth before kissing it once – twice – thrice.

Viren sighed. He was so sensitive, but the small kisses drove him wild in a completely alien way. Aaravos was tender as he slowly dressed him back. Viren did nothing but accept the assistance. Aaravos got from under the table and ran his fingers through Viren’s hair. They scratched his scalp gently and his eyes closed.

He stayed like this for a few minutes before finally removing the cloth from his mouth and adjusting the cape properly, clasping it over his formerly chilly body. It felt…nice.

Aaravos bent over, one hand landing on the table for support while the other entrapped itself in his hair. He tilted his head slightly back and planted a sweet kiss to the jaw. A kiss here, a kiss there, until he found his mouth.

Viren kissed him back. His hand mimicked Aaravos, rooting itself in his hair and deepening the exchange.

Aaravos chuckled and pulled away. It felt so cold without him. The hand left his hair to trace a circle on his cheek.

“Relaxed, Viren?”

Viren gulped and nodded. “Um, yes…”

“Alright. Good. Let us study in peace.”

Viren watched Aaravos sit back down in his chair and find his place in the textbook.

“Is the…illusion still here?” he whispered. It couldn’t have been easy to do in this place, especially with no assistance from him.

Aaravos nodded. “For now. Why?”

Viren closed the textbook and Aaravos’s eyes widened, finding his.

“I’d like to learn more about…Moon magic.”

Aaravos smiled as bright as his beautiful freckles. His hand pulled at the spine of an unfamiliar textbook that was piled nearby  – definitely for upperclassmen. “Then we’d better start from page one.”


End file.
